How to shake off your enemy
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: They needed to think of a way to avoid the enemy, and ended up in an uncomfortable situation. 8059 pairing, oneshot slight fluff. rated for hayato's swearing.


**Title:** How to shake off your enemy

**Rating:** T

**Show:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** Takeshi Yamamoto/ Hayato Gokudera

**Warning**: Yaoi (boy x boy love), swearing

**Disclaimer**: the only thing I own is this fic, which is a lot different from owning the real thing…ok?

**Boredom+ Overload from reading a lot of Takeshi X Hayato fics= one crazy oneshot fluffy inspiration**

(First Fic, please be gentle)….

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"**How to shake off your enemy"**

Hayato Gokudera is one guy who easily gets pissed off, in an addition to that even the simplest things can tick him off, like certain stupid babies in stupid cow suits, and not being able to do his job as Jyudaime's right hand man, being hunted by his enemies when he should be the one defeating them….

and most of all he hated certain baseball freaks!

But fate hated Gokudera…so now he was running for his life, out of dynamites, deep in unknown territory, and to make everything else worst, he was stuck with one Takeshi Yamamoto, one stupid _baseball freak_!

"This could not get any worst!" he growled. Oh screw that, it could, as there was sudden sound of gunshots behind them, the enemy pursuing them were hot on their trail. "Oh Damn it…" he said loudly.

Yamamoto who was running beside him, let out a small laugh, he was still holding his katana and was looking extremely amused.

Something that only annoyed the silver haired boy to no end. "And what the _hell_ do you thing is _funny _at this point, you baseball freak?"

The raven haired boy snickered "Look, they're going to play tag with us!"

Gokudera would have loved nothing more than punch him, but restrained himself in the light of their situation "Is there any limit to your stupidity?" he shook his head. He thought by now, after working for 2 years under Tsuna and the Vongola family, the man would realizing that the whole mafia thing was not a game, but there he was, proven wrong.

"Mah, Mah…" he patted Gokudera slightly on the back. He casted a look behind them "Looks like they're gaining on us…" he said lightly, with a rather lopsided grin.

"Shit, we have to shake them off somehow…" he muttered, looking around, if he was only able to study the geographical area of their location, things would've been much easier for them. _Think Hayato, Think_…he told himself…

"Hey look at that!" Takeshi suddenly pointed somewhere in their front "It Looks like a old house or something…cool!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"What the hell are you saying now you baseball idio----" He stopped when he saw that the idiot wasn't lying after all. it was hard to see because it was rather still far, but it was there unmistakeably, a old-rundown place where they could take advantage of their location and situation. He grinned.

"Good job, you're not so useless after all, baseball nut" he started to move towards it. Yamamoto laughed and followed.

"Were going to loose them in there?" he said, keeping up with him, watching him intently.

He nodded, wasting no time to explain, the idiot would probably not even understand anyway, Yamamoto's naivety can be a liability and an asset at the same time, it had to take all of the silver haired boy's control not to snap at him again and risk giving away their location.

They ran until they reached the old house, getting inside was a piece of cake since the door wasn't even locked… the two slipped inside the old house, Yamamoto whistled in amazement… it certainly didn't look that way now, but they had a feeling when it was still being used, the place was incredible…

"Wow…" the black-haired boy exclaimed, looking around, "It must be fun to live in a big house like this ne?"

Even Gokudera, who used to live in a big house when he was younger, still stood agape scanning the walls, something in these walls reminded him of the classical mansions back in italy---

"Where did they run off to?"

"They were too fast, we didn't even get to catch a glimpse of their face!"

A curse. "Find them! Don't let them get away!"

_Aw Shit!_ Gokudera's mind raced, the men were fast approaching their location, there was nowhere to run and the enemy was fast approaching, left with not choice he turned to the boy beside him, apparently listening closely to the sounds of the footsteps.

"Looks like they're going to find us" he laughed.

"Don't just laugh you _Idiot! _do something!" he said, exasperatedly. He was against the idea of relying on the Yamamoto, after all he wasn't exactly the smartest person to be with, but he just ran out of ideas.

There wasn't even a hint of panic in Yamamoto's face, he even grinned widely "We'll just have to throw them off right?" he said, in a happy-as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

"And how to you suppose we do tha---" his words were cut off when all of a sudden the stupid baseball freak pulled him closer and locked lips with him…

_What the!!!_ Shock paralyzed Gokudera that he couldn't even attempt to push the man away. even his brain function seemed to cease as he felt himself answer to the sudden craving of Yamamoto's tongue… he almost let out the soft purr trying to escape his throat… involuntarily, he raised his hands to put them around yamamoto's neck…pulling him closer… and yamamoto's hands then started to move…

_Oh Fuck…this is so wrong!!!_ Gokudera's mind shouted, but no matter how much he willed it, his body was just not listening to him…Damn it…

He could feel Yamamoto's grin as he continued to kiss him, their tongues now in fierce battle with each other…Saliva trickled down his chin…Damn it, the baseball freak was such a wet kisser! He made a mental note to kill him later…but for now…

"E-Eherm…"

The sound of someone clearing his throat caused them to break apart, Gokudera's face turned into a deep shade of red at once and muttered something incoherently, while Yamamoto laughed and scratched his cheek.

"Ahaha…oops…" he said.

Gokudera stared at him, oh how he would kill this idiot later on…kissing just like that in broad daylight and what's worst! They even got caught by---oh my god! It's the people they were running from!

The man in the dark suit and glasses stared from one boy to another, his cheeks as red as Gokudera's… "Boys, you should know…those…activities should be done somewhere more…private…" he choked out.

The silver haired boy stuttered, turning into deeper shade of red, if that was even possible but Yamamoto laughed and pulled him closer by the waist. "Ahaha…sorry about that…we got caught up in the mood…can we go now?" he nuzzled Gokudera's neck.

The man nodded and Yamamoto ushered a shocked Gokudera outside…He continued to walk with Gokudera until they out of enemy boundary…

That's when Gokudera found his voice…

"_We got caught up in the mood?!"_ he shrieked, looking positively scandalized. "That's the best you can think of?!"

"Ahaha…it was the first thing that came to my mind…" he said, with a laugh.

He could not believe this, he could not believe what had just happened… "Damn it, That's it, I'm going home!" he declared angrily.

But Yamamoto caught his hand "You're not going anywhere…Hayato" he said.

He froze, Yamamoto had used his name…and he only uses that when…

"Let's continue from where we left off, shall we?" he was grinning still, though it was more of a perverted grin…oh now he just knew he would kill this idiot.

"_Stupid fucking Takeshi"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

That was about my first KHR fic and I'm glad it was a 8059 pair! I love these two, I have a lot short fics for them but this is the first one I put up, tell me what you think of it okay?

Please?


End file.
